Deliver Me
by Tennyo no Ame
Summary: (Song Fic) Vivian Gandillon hasn't had it easy. She has been stripped of her father, the one she loves, and her sanity is wearing thin. Will she ever be delivered from all of the pain?


Song lyrics for "Deliver Me" by Sarah Brightman  
  
----  
  
-Deliver me, out of my sadness.-  
  
Vivian sat by the river, ignoring the drops of rain that were continually hitting her head. How could Aiden do this to me? She wondered. Tears started running down her cheeks, mixing with the summer rain. How could he abandon me...?  
  
-Deliver me, from all of the madness.-  
  
A cool summer breeze came in through the open door and swept through Vivian's living room. Gabriel stood in the middle of the room, his eyes blazing with determination.  
  
"We have to put a stop to this!" came his powerful voice, "If another human turns up dead, we could be discovered. We don't need a repeat of what happened in West Virginia." He shot a baleful stare at The Five.  
  
Vivian lowered her eyes and rested her head on her arms. A wave of guilt and nausea overcame her.  
  
Did I do this? Is it my fault?  
  
The young wolf squeezed her eyes shut, as if trying to squeeze out the thought. She didn't think she could take all of the madness much longer...  
  
-Deliver me, courage to guide me.-  
  
Something lurked in the shadows. A creature of the moon: one with strength and beauty beyond a human's wildest dreams.  
  
Vivian crawled out of the darkness, hiding herself behind a car.  
  
There!  
  
Aiden stepped out of the store in which he worked. Vivian's heart skipped a beat at the mere sight of him. Her eyes softened, and she smiled sadly.  
  
Vivian crept along the ground with the grace and speed of a true wolf, diving across the occasional twig or branch. She looked up to see where Aiden was, but accidentally stepped on a twig in the process. It snapped loudly under her foot.  
  
Aiden turned around wildly, checking to see what had made the noise. He looked in Vivian's direction and his eyes widened in fear.  
  
Vivian stood up, her face shrouded by the mix of emotions that she now felt. She stepped out of the shadows, towards Aiden: the boy that she loved so dearly.  
  
Here it goes, Vivian, she told herself. Sweet Moon, give me courage...  
  
-Deliver me, strength from inside me.-  
  
Vivian's fur bristled. She growled and snarled at Rafe as he approached her. She noticed that Astrid was lurking in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to pounce.  
  
Shit, she thought to herself, shit, shit, shit.  
  
Rafe's body bubbled and curved into that of a wolf. He grinned menacingly, but amusement flickered around his lips.  
  
Vivian looked behind her to see Aiden trembling; his face had turned ghostly white.  
  
Her eyes softened. I'll protect you... she promised silently.  
  
She moved her attention back to Rafe and Astrid. She growled viciously and her eyes narrowed.  
  
Astrid stepped out of the shroud of darkness, displaying her red fur and white fangs. Vivian's growl intensified at the mere sight of the red bitch.  
  
Give me strength...she thought, and then she slammed into Astrid with the force of a freight train.  
  
-All of my life I've been in hiding.  
  
Wishing there was someone just like you.  
  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,-  
  
-I know that you're the one to pull me through.-  
  
Rays of sun broke through the blinds in Vivian's window, filling the room with striped sunlight. Vivian stretched out on her bed, draping one leg over the side of the bed. She touched the bullet wound in her furry arm gingerly, and cringed after doing so. The silver bullet had long since been taken out, but the wound still stung whenever touched.  
  
Vivian wasn't sure which hurt more: the bullet wound in her arm or the longing, craving ache that she felt for Aiden. Or maybe the anger that she felt towards herself for not being able to change was what hurt the most. Vivian sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
Am I damned? Am I to stay in this room in hiding until I die?  
  
Vivian rolled onto her belly and closed her eyes. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
-Deliver me, loving and caring.-  
  
Vivian glanced outside. Some sort of noise was coming in through window, interrupting Vivian's brooding.  
  
The Five stood outside, halfway through the change. This was at least the fifth time that they had stopped by this week. This time they had brought a CD Player. Probably another antic to cheer me up, Vivian thought, too bad it won't work.  
  
Vivian closed the window, and then rolled down the blinds. The room was plunged into darkness, yet again.  
  
-Deliver me, giving and sharing.  
  
-Deliver me, the cross that I'm bearing.-  
  
The golden pentagram glittered in the early morning sun. Vivian looked upon it affectionately. Her father had given it to her for her fourteenth birthday. Even though it was over two years old, it still shone with the golden brilliance that it had on the first day she got it.  
  
Vivian stared at the little necklace sadly. Why did you have to leave me, dad? She wondered miserably. Why can't you be with me today?  
  
Her mother's giggle from down the hall pulled her out of her broody state of mind. She glimpsed at the door, waiting for her mom to knock, but nothing happened.  
  
The young wolf-girl returned her glance to the pentagram. Give me faith... she prayed silently to the Moon.  
  
-All of my life I was in hiding.-  
  
-Wishing there was someone just like you.-  
  
-Now that you're here, now that I've found you,-  
  
-I know that you're the one to pull me through.-  
  
Sunlight no longer shone through Vivian's window. Dark, grey clouds had replaced the sun. The weather outside mirrored the way that Vivian felt.  
  
She had been hiding in her room for over a week now, only leaving to go to the bathroom or get food from the kitchen. How much more solitude would she endure until she went mad? At this point, I'd rather drive myself to insanity than have to endure this ache anymore... she thought sadly.  
  
The sound of a door opening made her ear twitch. She looked in the direction of the sound and glared at the person who walked in through her door.  
  
Gabriel strode in with a solemn, but loving, look on his face.  
  
-Deliver me,  
  
Deliver me,  
  
Oh deliver me.-  
  
-All of my life I was in hiding.  
  
Wishing there was someone just like you.  
  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,  
  
I know that you're the one to pull me through.-  
  
Vivian poked her head out of her window. The pale moonlight hit her face, sending chills of ecstasy up and down her spine. Two rough hands opened themselves to her, and she took hold of them, pulling herself out of the window.  
  
Vivian smiled at the owner of the two hands and pulled off her dress.  
  
Gabriel smiled back, excitement flickering around his lips. He pulled Vivian close to him and held her tightly, afraid that if he let go she would run. Vivian stared up at him. The desire that he felt shone through her eyes.  
  
Gabriel brought his mouth down upon Vivian's, kissing her intensely with all of the passion, love, and craving that he had ever felt for her. She kissed him back, all the while pulling herself closer to him.  
  
The two lovers released each other, displaying toothy grins.  
  
Vivian felt a tingling in her spine, and then a ripple went throughout her body. The change was coming: the sweet, sweet exchange of skin for fur. She growled contently and arched her back as her spine elongated, forming a tail.  
  
A young wolf now stood where the human, Vivian, had. She stretched out her legs, and turned around in circles to admire her magnificent body.  
  
Gabriel was now in his fur as well, grinning widely to show sharp fangs. Vivian padded up towards her mate and rolled over on the ground, presenting her belly. Gabriel's grin widened. He nuzzled Vivian softly.  
  
Vivian stood up, excitement and bliss shining in her eyes. She wagged her tail contently and took off towards the forest, Gabriel following closely behind.  
  
The two wolves ran through the woods, dancing and gliding across the ground like shadows.  
  
-Deliver me,  
  
Oh deliver me.  
  
Won't you deliver me?-  
  
~*~  
  
well, whatdya think? Angsty enough? ^.^ R & R! gracias! Arigato! Merci! Thanks! 


End file.
